


Greatest of All Powers

by Kurisuta



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Healing, Imprinting (Twilight), Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Priestesses, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Jacob had been badly hurt in the battle with the newborns, along with a lot of other wolves. They were taken to the special La Push hospital and treated by the tribe's Priestess Kuri. Jacob almost imprinted on her, but something drove him away, and the rejection is enough to kill him. Can he break through her spiritual wall and imprint in time to save both their lives?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Silver Light

He didn’t cry or scream. He was so brave. But I have seen a lot of pain in my life, in my line of work. So I knew he had a lot of pain.

There were a lot of Quiluete men in the La Push hospital that day. Even those who didn’t know there had been a huge battle knew something was going on.

It had been a mistake, bringing him here to me. The Quiluete were depending far too much on their priestess. I had done 35 healings already that day.

My body was incurably weak, and yet my spiritual power was ridiculously high. It made me a powerful priestess, a part of the tribe that had to be protected by the pack.

When I reached Jacob, I was shoved in by Quil and Embry, whom I had already healed.

“Heal him Priestess!”

“Go Priestess!”

I rolled my eyes. “Clear the room.”

The troublemakers left me alone with Jake. I had had a moment to place him in stasis while I treated everyone else—he had insisted!—and that had just meant I halted his natural healing power so he didn’t damage himself; but it left him suffering in pain.

But Jake had wanted it that way. He wanted his pack healed first.

“You’re a fool, you didn’t listen.” I scolded, hands on his wound.

“How many...healings is that today...?” He said, eyes trained on my face, smiling in spite of the pain.

“This makes thirty six.” I admitted.

“Maybe you should sit down.”

“Maybe you should shut up.” I pushed him back, he winced, and the silver light poured into his body from my hands. “I’ll still outlive you by twenty years, reckless fool.”

He held his hands up, grinning. “I’m a fool, I didn’t listen.”

I petted his head like I did the others. He caught my hand.

“Stay.”

Xxx

Jacob hadn’t expected it to feel like this.

He’d never been in the same room as the priestess.

From what the others had said, the moment you saw your imprint, the imprint was formed.

But this was...different.

He saw her, and he felt it try to form, but it was like his spirit reached for hers, and was slammed back. It was an awful feeling.

The worst rejection he could have. He thought he was going to die. That’s why he sent her to heal the others and told her to let him suffer.

Maybe he was punishing himself.

But then she came back, and the pain cut into him all over again.

Then that silver light had opened up her soul to his, and for a moment he finally connected to her; he felt complete!

The joy was absolute as he managed to convince her into the bed beside him, her cool body warmed by his.

The barest touch of her skin electrifying his nerves, which were sensitive after her healing.

He was grinning like an idiot.

How stupid, now he was wondering when he’d get hurt again, just so he could feel her spirit touch his, that wonderful silver light.


	2. Just A Dream

“Why?” Ephriam begged of the priestess. “Why did you break our imprint?”

“I am a priestess.” Kaori, my grandmother, said. “I am not an ordinary woman. I cannot fall in love.”

“You are a woman!” Ephriam said, pained. “My woman!”

“‘Silence’” she said in spirit voice.

Her power drove him back, away from her.

When she spoke again her voice was quiet, betraying her pain. “Return to your brothers. We will not speak of this again.”

Was I looking at my future?

xxx

Just a dream. Just an ordinary dream.

I woke up in my bed.

Was that my future? I knew the story from Grams but...how could she? She was his imprint, his world. How could she choose the path of the priestess over him?

I froze. Sam. He would know the story too. He couldn’t interfere with an imprint...unless it was with a priestess.

What could I do? Sam knew how to break an imprint.

I was helpless, drowning in darkness.

“Hey.”

My eyes shot open, and stared directly into the eyes of Jacob Black.

Xxx

Jake grinned. She was so beautiful.

It was funny that he was all healed and she was on bedrest for a week. But all he felt was concern and worry.

Why was she crying?

“Kuri?” He sat on the bed, wiping away her tears. “You’re crying.”

“Jake I...” Kuri’s lips moved, but it was like she couldn’t form the words.

“It’s alright. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together.”

A sigh. “We can’t. A priestess is not an ordinary woman. She can’t have an imprint.”

She covered her face and felt a choked sob.

It dawned on Jacob finally. That old story about his great grandfather and the priestess. The reason Kuri had kept him from shifting all last night.

Sam was going to break their imprint.

A low growl in his throat.

Body trembling.

One word.

“No.”

He broke free of her, using every ounce of his control, and sped into the forest. He didn’t care if he had to lose everything else; he would not lose Kuri.


	3. Broken

Jacob went to Sam willingly.

“Is it true?” He asked with his thoughts. “Are you trying to take her from me?” His voice, even in his thoughts, was a low growl. “Our most sacred law!”

“She will destroy us, Jacob.” Sam snarled. “Break the imprint. I order you.”

An order. He had feared this.

He felt crushed, subdued. He felt himself agreeing, but—NO!

“NO!” The word filled his thoughts. “She is mine! My IMPRINT! You cannot take her from me! I don’t have to obey you! I’m just as much Alpha as you are!”

“Jacob!”

“NO!” He repeated and retreated. Running back to her. Back to his priestess.

Xxx

I saw Jacob burst in and he grabbed me in a big wolfy hug.

“Jake.” I whispered. “What did you do?”

“What I had to.” He whispered.

“But your brothers—“

“Will be fine with Sam.” Jacob whispered. “All I need is you.”

He kissed me and held me there, the only thing left in his world, and yet, his whole world.


End file.
